Coffee and Pizza
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Coffee and pizza. The re-enactment was almost complete. Now, it just needed to rain. ONESHOT. Based at the end of Kill Ari, before Kate's funeral. Tony/Ziva.


**Hi everyone. This is set at the end of Kill Ari, before Kate's funeral but after Ari's death. Please read and review because I'm thinking of doing more of these post-ep ones.**

**Coffee and Pizza**

It was almost four o'clock in the morning when Tony decided to go home. Pushing in his chair, he realised that he'd done as much as he could and he was due back in at seven o'clock anyway. If he left now he could still get two hours sleep and a shower, even though it was still impossible to close his eyes without seeing the horribly familiar sight of Kate's blood escaping through the back of her head. He just couldn't get away from that rooftop, the sickening change between her laughing beside him and her lifeless body collapsed on the ground - a change that had only taken two seconds to complete. Had it only been two days ago? It seemed like a lifetime already. He still wasn't used to seeing her desk empty. The lamp had even been turned on. He looked at it, remembering a time when she'd left it on overnight by mistake and had ranted on at herself about how much electricity she'd wasted.

Gibbs had headed back to the headquarters shortly before midnight, informing them all that Ari Haswari was dead, and seemed to be taking the credit for the kill all too gladly. Ziva, the Israeli officer, had followed him silently, signing the witness statement report without hesitation but with a definite darkness in her eyes. He was a bit shocked at that. SInce she'd arrived yesterday with her teasing grin and provocative slouching, he'd throught she was pretty much inevitable to heartache. He'd said nothing, but he'd wondered how close she'd got as Ari's control officer.

As he flicked off the light at Kate's desk, he noticed that Ziva was still standing by the window, looking out into the night. Her flight didn't leave until the morning, and she was already packed so she had no need to go home first. That was about as much conversation as they'd got out of her. The rest of her attention had been focused out of the window during a series of long phone calls, all in her mother tongue. She wasn't on the phone now, however, just staring. He walked past her, heading over to the vending machines for a moment before he went to lean against the window frame behind her. He held out the paper cup he'd gotten from the coffee machine. "Expresso?" he offered, just as she had done outside the hotel the night before. "It's not a bribe."

She took the cup, but didn't smile. "Should you not be at home?"

He shrugged. "I get my best work done at night," he bragged. "So, what happens back at Mossad now?"

She looked at him sharply. "Excuse me?"

"You were his Control Officer," he said, unable to say the name right now. "Gibbs killed him. I don't envy the paperwork you'll have."

She turned her attention back to the window, saying nothing, but the darkness was still in her eyes.

"You saw it, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I saw."

He was about to ask how the bastard took death, whether he was gloating up until the moment the bullet stopped him, but something in her eyes stopped him. She was remorseful. Grieving. Ari was nothing more than Kate's killer in his head and that would never change, but to Ziva he was something more. He hoped that Ziva wasn't the sort of girl to get involved with someone who couldn't decide whether he was dedicated to Hamas, Mossad, CIA or Al-Quaeda, especially seeing as her Mossad training let her in on a lot of things without having to tell her (and it had only taken him one night to learn that). But it seemed closer to home than that for her. Not a lover. A friend, perhaps?

"You okay?" he asked instead.

She nodded again. "I am fine."

"I'm heading out. It was nice working with you. Oh, "he added, nodding over to his desk. "Pizza box on my desk. There's a slice left."

Coffee and pizza. The re-enactment was almost complete. Now, it just needed to rain. "Todah," she smiled lightly.

"Prego," he smirked back.

"Layla tov, Tony."

"Buona notte, Ziva."

END


End file.
